


The Captain and the Tea Boy

by safetypin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gunshot rings out. From behind him. And everyone is still in their tactical positions, not an inch out of place. </p>
<p>Then the now really very nervous agent turns slowly, knowing it wasn't someone who was supposed to be there. </p>
<p>And there stands the man Ianto has been crying for for too long. Too many nights. </p>
<p>AU of Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. A Jack/Ianto based fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and the Tea Boy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: fluff, cheese(y-ness), kinda a “poor Ianto” fic even though I believe he was so very strong, and hey did I mention FLUFF? Well and my horrid sarcasm.

Six months. Six months of heartbreak. Six months of wishes of lost love returning. Six months of crying to sleep. 

"Ianto!" Gwen shouts in said man's poor ear. 

"Ah! Oh, erm, yes ma'am? What can I do for you?" Startled, Ianto shook himself from self-pity's strong grip. 

"Are you alright Ianto?" Gwen had a concerned look on her face. 

"Yes ma'am. Is that all then?" For image's sake Ianto dared not mention where his thoughts really were. Taken away with the man he had come to love ever so much. But he didn't want pity. Not after Lisa, not again. 

"Blowfish stole a sports car, come on then." And with that the two agents left the hub, meeting Tosh and Owen at the SUV. 

So there they are, staring at the alien with his gun pointed at the teenage girl's head. 

And Ianto had to make a choice. 

But he couldn't. 

A gunshot rings out. From behind him. And everyone is still in their tactical positions, not an inch out of place. 

Then the now really very nervous agent turns slowly, knowing it wasn't someone who was supposed to be there. 

And there stands the man Ianto has been crying for for too long. Too many nights. 

And the poor Welshmen promptly falls over, dazed by the sight afore him. 

The confused and darling Ianto wakes in strong arms. Soon hit by a smell only left on a pillow case, he can't help but turn into the warmth surrounding his torso. A soft chuckle and a kiss placed on Ianto's head startled him out of the daze he's in. 

Ianto's eyes blink open, the world fuzzy for the first few seconds. 

Then he sees the smiling face he dreamt about for six whole months. 

"Hi Ianto." Captain Jack Harkness whispers in the Welshman's ear.   
"How ya feeling? Owen caught you before you banged your head, but you'll be sore for a bit. Tosh is nagging him about a painkiller for you, so just give it a bit, yeah?" But his words made little sense to the, oh look, he's passed out again. 

That's just great, Jack thinks. Just great. 

Ianto wakes up in the med-bay after a few more hours. Tosh is sitting right by him, playing with her little com screen. 

"Yan! Oh good you're up. Owen said any longer now and you would've had a rude run in with some cold water!" The Asian woman started at a 100 mph pace of speech. 

"Tosh, hold on! Is he still here, Tosh, is Jack home?" Ianto asked slowly, like if he were to go any faster it might fade from his mind. 

"Thought you might ask that. Yes, Ianto, Jack's here. He wants to talk with you, but we thought it might be easier if we gave you the choice of what you do. You don't have to if you don't want to." Tosh sounded so sweet at that moment, it was impossible to hear anything but best intentions in her voice. 

"Can you help me get to his office? I want to talk with him in private. Please, Tosh?" Ianto begged. 

So Tosh helped him get up the stairs to the previously closed off room. Ianto then entered without knocking. 

"Tosh said you wanted to talk sir." Only his most formal manners present, trying to push his emotions aside. 

"Ianto, I was wrong to leave you without saying anything. Part of this is just that I thought the man I found, the Doctor, could help me, make me mortal again. I was wrong, there was nothing he could do." The apologetic look on Jack's face as he approached was enough to show Welshmen that every word was truly meant.   
"But I know that I should have said something. And Ianto I came back for you. To see you, to be able to hold you in my arms again. I haven't fallen in love in fifty years Ianto, I swore myself off it for good after Estelle, goddamn it Ianto I've fallen for you. I fallen in love with you." As Jack was speaking he and Ianto had begun to hold each other close, to convince themselves that the other was there, right in front of him. Tears were streaming down each man's face. 

"So please Ianto, forgive me. Please." And Ianto did. 

So the Welshman leaned forward into Jack’s tender embrace, and kissed him softly. 

The kiss eventually deepened with a desperation that was both filled with sadness and passion. 

When they broke for air, Ianto buried his head in Jack's shoulder, holding him closer than ever. 

"I do believe sir," Ianto said between gasps of air.   
"That I've fallen for you as well."


End file.
